nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 147
Permission To Rub Her Boobs!! is the 147th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. While Shinichi continues to run for President of the Student Council, Ryu is asked by Kaori if there is anything he would like for her to do, since he helped her gain a new friend. However, his only inquisition is Yuri's clouded identity. Summary Standing on a piece of wood, Shinichi speaks out on why he should be elected as Student Council President. Several students watch and clap, while others lose interest and leave the area. He walks elsewhere, coming across Nene, who tells him that he has improved. This excites him, prompting him to claim that he will try even harder now. Just then, Midori questions if he will be giving another speech, while Jin asks him if they could use his Witch power to locate the new Witches. However, he reuses, announcing that he does not wish to rely on his power for now and they should leave that to Ryu; a proud Nene smirking from the side. Elsewhere, Ryu is strangled by Noa for kissing Kaori while trying to explain that he had no control over the situation, instead telling her that she should be glad they managed to make up; Noa is not exactly pleased. He then wonders what Kaori plans on doing next, since the spell has been lifted. Just then, she appears behind the group along with a new friend. Kaori waves her hand, thanking Ryu for everything that has happened, but says that she will be staying in the Japanese Chess Club and thus cannot side with him. She then looks at him, informing him that she will do anything he asks of her in order to repay him. Toranosuke jumps in excitement, telling Ryu to ask her to take her clothes off. He refuses, while Noa begins to take her clothes off. Kaori begins to walk away, but before she gets too far, Ryu stops her and questions Yuri's identity. Displeased, Toranosuke and Noa berate him. However, Kaori simply informs him that there is a girl who is special to him as she has noticed that his attitude changes when he is speaking to her. Pleased with the information, they head out to investigate, arriving to the Handicraft Club room. Being told not to hold back by Toranosuke, he kicks down the door, ready to put her under his spell. However, what welcomes him is a warm smile by a petite girl kitting something. She calls him by his name, claiming that Yuri has told her about him. He moves closer to her, tripping over a book and landing on top of her. She lies on the floor, unconscious, leading Ryu to wonder if she is okay. Eventually, she opens her eyes and tends to Ryu's wound, ignoring her own. She gets up to get the first aid kit, but falls along the way and injures herself further. She tells Ryu not to move, as she will be back right away, shocking him. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Provocation *Invisibility Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18